


A Quidditch Mishap

by poppunkpadfoot (StormVandal)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Quidditch, shameless beater!sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormVandal/pseuds/poppunkpadfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius wakes up in the hospital wing and can't remember how he got there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quidditch Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Again... this is an old story from about a year ago that I forgot to cross-post from HPFF. Enjoy :)

Sirius awoke with a groan. His head was pounding and his entire body ached. When he opened his eyes, he was met with blinding light, and he quickly squeezed them shut again as his head throbbed in protest.

He supposed he was in the hospital wing. He'd ended up there enough times in his seven years at Hogwarts that he was familiar with the lighting. What he couldn't figure out was why he was there.

The last thing he could remember was the Quidditch game – Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff, the second game of the year. It had all been going well. Gryffindor were up 70 points and James was grinning like a lunatic as he soared around the field with the other Chasers. Sirius, meanwhile, had been working with Marlene McKinnon to keep the Bludgers away from the other Gryffindor players.

It had been a completely normal Quidditch game. So why was he here in the hospital wing?

He was lying there puzzling it over when suddenly someone spoke.

“Padfoot?”

Sirius' eyes flew open despite himself at the sound of his boyfriend's voice. He cringed, but the stabbing pain caused by the light quickly subsided into a steady throb.

Remus looked much paler than usual, accentuating the dark circles under his eyes, and his hands were shaking. Sirius was suddenly very nervous. What could possibly have happened to him to make Remus look so scared?

When Sirius looked at him, Remus let out a shaky breath, seeming to relax slightly. “You're awake.”

“I am,” Sirius confirmed, his voice croaky. He tilted his head, surveying Remus. “Why do you look so worried? Where's James and Peter? What happened?”

Remus gave him a wan smile. “Well, look at you, awake for all of about two minutes and already asking rapid-fire questions.”

Sirius opened his mouth, about to ask again what had happened, but Remus answered before he could say anything.

“You got hit by a Bludger and fell off your broom.”

Sirius gave him an affronted look. “What? I most certainly did not get hit by a Bludger! That would mean that I missed a Bludger that was coming right at me, and I would most certainly remember something that humiliating.”

Remus rolled his eyes, but his lips were twitching and some colour was starting to return to his cheeks. He reached for Sirius' hand on the bedspread. “You really don't remember?”

“Well, the very last thing I remember is a Bludger coming at my face, but I definitely hit it with my club-”

“Yeah, and it smashed your club and hit you in the face. There was something wrong with it – McGonagall said one of the charms had worn off, or something?”

Sirius had significantly brightened at this explanation. “Well, that's much less embarrassing! And I'm assuming Madam Pomfrey managed to return my face to its normal beautiful state?”

This time Remus smiled as he rolled his eyes. “She did indeed.”

“Excellent. Then everything is fine. Unless-” Sirius' eyes went huge with horror. “Did we lose? Is that why James isn't here, because he's furious with me for losing him the game?”

Remus actually chuckled at that, his thumb gently stroking over the back of Sirius' hand. “Relax, Pads, you won. Alice actually caught the Snitch right as the Bludger hit you.”

Sirius relaxed slightly, but he was still worried. “But then where's James?”

To his surprise, Remus smirked. Obviously repressing laughter, he pointed to the other end of the hospital wing.

From beside the bed that Remus was pointing at, Peter waved. But Sirius was so distracted by who was in the bed that he almost didn't notice.

“Our dear Prongs was so frantic to get over to you when he dismounted,” Remus declared with obvious amusement, “That he tripped over his own broom and concussed himself.”

“He's still out cold,” Peter piped up.

Sirius instantly burst out laughing. “Oh, this is brilliant!” he choked out. “I'm never going to let him live this down!”

Remus looked for a moment like he was going to reprimand him, but seemed to think better of it. As he settled back in his chair, Sirius distinctly heard him mutter, “Bloody Quidditch players.”


End file.
